


He Shoes He Scores

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Burrows tries to get Eddie's attention and one time he has it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Shoes He Scores

ONE  
It had started as a joke, Alex convincing Vey to distract Eddie while Alex made off with one, just one, of Eddie’s shoes. But then Eddie hugged him when he miraculously recovered the shoe like he was the only person in the world that mattered. He told himself that Eddie was just very affectionate, he hugged everyone over the smallest things, and tried to forget about it.

 

TWO  
“Has anyone seen my scarf?” Eddie asked rifling through the coats, trying to see if it had fallen down behind. He stood up and looked around the room with a frown.

“I’m sure it will turn up,” Alex said. “Here, you can use my scarf until you find yours.” He draped the soft grey merino scarf around Eddie’s neck.

“Thanks Alex,” Eddie said hugging him.

Alex definitely didn’t lean in and breathe in the smell of Eddie’s hair. He “found” Eddie’s scarf the next day and got another hug out of it.

 

THREE  
It was pouring rain outside, not an unusual occurrence in Vancouver, and Eddie couldn’t find his keys. Alex honestly wasn’t responsible for the disappearance, though from the looks his teammate were giving him they didn’t believe it, but he wasn’t above taking advantage of it.

“Can I give you a ride home Eddie?” Alex offered.

“I live closer than—” Tanev shut up as Alex glared at him.

“That would be great if it’s not too much trouble,” Eddie said looking at Tanev curiously.

“No trouble at all,” Alex insisted ignoring the snickering of some of his teammates. “See you guys later.”

He was thwarted by Eddie finding his keys in his coat pocket.

 

FOUR  
“What are you looking for Eddie?” Vrbata asked as Eddie rummaged around in his duffel bag.

Eddie looked up and shook his head. “My phone, I’m sure I had it in here.”

“I can call your number if you like,” Alex jumped in. “Then you can follow the ringtone.”

“That’s strange,” Eddie said as they followed Alex’s plan and he found the missing phone on the top shelf of his stall. “I must have set it down earlier.” He shrugged it off and hugged Alex. “Thanks. See you guys tomorrow.”

“You could just tell him that you like him,” Vrbata said once Eddie had left the room.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex said refusing to meet Vrbata’s eyes. He grabbed his own bag and left.

 

FIVE  
“What are you doing Burr?”

Alex jumped at the sound of Bieksa’s voice behind him and spun around. “Don’t sneak up on people like that Kevin.”

Bieksa frowned at him. “Are you in the middle of a prank?”

“Who me?” Alex widened his eyes innocently. He could tell that Bieksa wasn’t buying it and sighed. “Sort of. Just tell me if you see Eddie all right?” He turned back to moving the shelves at the back of the closet, trying to make it more comfortable for a person to be trapped in. He had taken Eddie’s coat to hide in the closet as a way to lure him inside.

“Not again,” Bieksa sighed.

Alex turned at the sound of the door closing. “Hey! This isn’t funny Juice, let me out!”

“It’s for your own good Alex,” Bieksa said through the closed door. “Sit tight.”

“Kevin!” Alex kicked the door in frustration and sat down in the back corner of the closet to wait, he knew a janitor would come by eventually.

 

PLUS ONE  
“Eddie,” Henrik said sounding exasperated. “Have you noticed that your stuff only goes missing when Alex is around?”

“And that he’s the only one who ever finds the stuff for you?” Daniel pointed out.

Eddie looked back and forth between the two. “But why—” he stopped short as it dawned on him. “Oh.”

“Knew you’d get there eventually,” Henrik joked, smiling fondly at him.

“Thank you,” Eddie said seriously. He left the locker room, hoping to catch up to Burrows before he had left the rink. He didn’t see him but his coat was still hanging in the players’ lounge.

“Hey Eddie,” Bieksa said coming in. “You looking for Alex?” he asked grabbing his coat from where it was hanging next to Burrows’.

“Yeah.”

“Check the closet down the hall.” Bieksa grinned. “Night Eddie.”

Eddie stared after him. Why would he look in a closet? He shook his head and headed down the hall.

“Alex?” he called stopping at a door that had a broom jammed under the handle.

“Eddie!” Alex’s unmistakable voice came from the closet. “Let me out of here!”

Eddie reached down to move the broom then stopped. They needed to talk but he had a feeling that Alex would come up with an excuse to leave the second Eddie brought the subject up. “I know you’re behind my stuff disappearing all the time.”

“So you’re just going to leave me in here?” Alex said sounding pathetic.

Eddie caved and moved the broom. “I’m opening the door but you have to promise to stay and talk to me.”

“I promise,” Alex said and hugged Eddie when he opened the door. “Thanks, I was hoping someone would find me soon.”

“What were you doing in there anyway?”

Alex scowled. “Never mind. See you tomorrow.”

“Alex!” Eddie said hurrying to get in front of him as he started to walk away. “You promised to talk to me.”

Alex winced. “I was hoping you’d forget that. What did you want to talk about?”

“Do you…are you…” Eddie wasn’t sure how to ask this.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute then Alex laughed, dragging his fingers through his hair nervously. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me? Like, on a date?”

Eddie smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Um you’re going to need this.” Alex stepped back into the closet and came out with Eddie’s coat.


End file.
